pokepastafandomcom-20200215-history
Pokemon Dark Blue
My name is Jamie, I'm a 16 year old girl now living a normal life. I had a friend named Marcus when I was 9. But he moved away now. We went to school together, and we grew up on pokemon. When Blue and Red came out, I immediately rushed and bought it after seeing the trailer for this RPG train and fight game. Not surprised, I found that every local store around me was sold out of them. But my mom was reading the newspaper one day, and it said "Pokemon Red and Blue sale 76th Maple St.!" Appereantly, they were selling them at double price, but it didn't bother me, as long as I got my hands on it. We arrived at the sale, and TONS of people were already there, but I just had to get it. I waited for as long as I could ever imagine, and I finally got to the front. "One Pokemon Blue please!" I asked the man at the counter. "Oh why hello young girl, aren't you too young for this game?" he asked as if he was frightened to give me the game. "Uh... I don't think so. I'm 9 years old." He stared at me, "If you insist." I gave him the money and he gave me the game. I looked back at him to thank him, and he was smiling, until he suddenly looked worried. "Wait! Don't take that one! That one is-" I slammed the car door shut, and we drove off. When I got home, I saw Marcus on my porch waiting. "So, did you get it?" he asked in excitment. "Yeah! I did! Let's go play it!" and we rushed inside, I dropped the game, and noticed the initials, "DB" on the front written over the "E". I took it as possibly being the mans initials, and picked it up and ran to my room. "Put it in! Put it in!" he said eagerly. "Hold on, let me get settled." I slid the cartridge into the gameboy, and turned it on. We played it forever, never putting it down, until it was time for Marcus to leave, and I set the gameboy on my bed. "Bye Marcus! See you tomorrow!" I yelled as he drove away. I went back into my room and picked up the game. A text box had appeared while I was gone that said "Finally, we're alone." I was a bit confused by what it meant, so I pressed "A" and continued on. About 10 minutes later, I was walking and another chat box appeared and said, "Don't you want to talk?" and it gave me a "YES" or "NO" answer choice, I clicked "NO" because I didn't know who or what was talking to me. I looked at my clock and saw it was 9:30 P.M. "Time for bed." I said outloud to myself. I saved the game and shut it off. When I was in bed, at around 3:00 A.M. I heard the sound of Pokemon Blue playing, and I just thought it was my head so I went back to sleep. I heard it again at around 4:00 A.M. and I checked my gameboy. Sure enough, it was on, and a textbox was up saying, "Don't you want to play with me?" It gave me a "YES" or "NO" answer choice again, and I assumed it was an automated thing that the developers put in the game to draw you back into the game after so long. I clicked "NO" again as I was trying to sleep. The next morning, it was a school day. So I went to school and had a good day. I brought Marcus home with me to play the game. Today, no weird chatboxes showed up, and I thought it was just part of the game. "This is such an awesome game!" said Marcus. I replied, "I know right!" Again, it was time for Marcus to leave, after hours of playing, I had only reached the 6th Gym. I was about to enter, when I saw another textbox that said "Don't ignore me..." I was very confused by this. "Maybe this will set you off." It said, and the music stopped. No people were on the streets now, and no one in their homes. The gym? Completely empty too... I started to think this a plotline, and I had to go to a bunch of cities and do quests and stuff, but it wasn't. My pokemon, all fainted. The Pokemon Center was empty, so I couldn't help that. I flew to every city, checking each one. None of them had people. The last city I checked was Lavender Town, hearing rumors about it being scary, but no one their either. I let out a sigh of relief. When I went back to Saffron City, I was terrified. I saw red pixels on the ground. Leading to one building. The Pokemon Center. I was terrified to enter, but when I did... I regreted it. I saw Nurse Joy, holding something in her hand, I presume to be a knife, with my pokemon, all of them, on the ground, sprites... bloody. She turns around and says "You ignored me for so long." I stared at the screen. "But I didn't ignore you, or your pokemon. I did so many things for them. Healed them, helped them, helped you. But in return, you give me nothing but ignorance. Why?" It gave me a "Because I..." or "I don't know." Option. I picked the "I don't know." option, and she said "Liar... you do know. You don't want to end up like your pokemon, do you?" "YES" or "NO" option came up, I picked "NO". "Then I suggest you listen to me." I nodded at the screen. "Follow me, and see what you've caused." I followed her, and when we arrived, gravestones, as far as the eye could see. "See what you did to me? I was a nice lady... up until now." My gameboy started to get hot, and I dropped it on the floor. "You. Jamie. You're a disgrace to mankind." I went for the power button, and she said her final words before I turned it off. "This is my game now. Not yours. Welcome to hell." and at that I shut it off. Years later, I grabbed the game, and looked up the initials online. Appereantly, "DB" on Pokemon Blue, was meant to be "Dark Blue" which was a pre-realease of the game, and was basically twisted by a Phsycotic worker at Nintendo and Pokemon, who later hang himself in his basement. His name was Richard Joy. He made Nurse Joy in rememberance of his wife, Jenny Joy, who was a nurse until she died in a car wreck. He went insane and twisted the plot. I don't know if this story is true or not, but I sure as heck know the game was. I burned it that day after I found out what it was. No one else would have to experience this game. Not like I did. At least, I hope so. Category:Creepypasta Category:Hacked Game Category:Pokepasta Category:Pokemon